bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 131
う |romaji= Aragau Unmei |cover= Shoto Todoroki Tsuyu Asui Katsuki Bakugo Izuku Midoriya Ochaco Uraraka Tenya Iida |volume= 15 |pages= 19 |date= March 27, 2017 |issue= 17, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= Ryukyu |anime episode= Episode 67 Episode 68 |previous= Chapter 130 |next= Chapter 132 }} う |Aragau Unmei}} is the one hundred and thirty first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Not only does Izuku realize that he was never meant to be One For All's successor, he realizes another terrible fate for his mentor based on Sir Nighteye's Foresight: Toshinori Yagi will eventually die. Although he knew that everyone eventually dies, that fact cut Izuku through like a knife. Toshinori tells Izuku that when he met him, he told Nighteye about him, but Nighteye was vehemently against Izuku becoming One For All's successor, which further drove them apart. Toshinori and Nighteye argued on the phone regarding Izuku; Toshinori argued that Izuku was intent on saving others while Nighteye argued that intentions were not good enough since there are more capable candidates with the same intentions as Izuku. However, Toshinori stated that Izuku is Quirkless which made him a befitting candidate over the others. Toshinori says that after their heated debate over the succession of One For All, Nighteye took it upon himself to cultivate Mirio Togata, whom he believed to be the truly appropriate successor. Izuku asks Toshinori when Nighteye used his Foresight, when did it say that his death would occur and whether Nighteye's Foresight can be changed. However, Toshinori's answer crushes Izuku's hopes; that his death would occur in six to seven years and although there is a margin of error of his estimation into far events into the future, there is no changing what he sees in his Foresight. Izuku falls into despair, knowing that Toshinori will die this year or during the next. Izuku reminds Toshinori about the promise he made to him; that he will let the world know that he is here and he cannot die until that moment. Toshinori tells Izuku that after he learned of Nighteye's Foresight prediction about him, he accepted it with ease and because the goal was in sight, he ran full speed towards it. Toshinori reveals that the goal was his final confrontation with All For One at Kamino and that he planned on dying there. However, Izuku was there, a timid Quirkless boy who day after day rose to meet his expectations. Having seen Izuku's determination, Toshinori willed himself to keep on living which is why he is still alive, and after hearing Izuku's mother telling him to live on and protect Izuku, he is still clawing onto life. Due to Izuku's determination and his mother's encouragement, Toshinori has been twisting fate into whatever shape he likes and demonstrates this by briefly transforming into his Hero form. Alas, no matter what he has done, Toshinori admits that Nighteye's Foresight is still correct and everything is turning out exactly as the prediction foretold; that he will die regardless. Now, Toshinori is ashamed to meet with Nighteye face to face due to him being correct and him being wrong. Toshinori plans on not holding Izuku back and relents that its too late to change his fate. However, Izuku replies that Toshinori does not know whether or not Nighteye's Foresight has changed and no matter what happens, he will twist fate along with Toshinori, to which Toshinori states that he will do his best not to cause him any trouble. Izuku suggests that Toshinori make peace with Nighteye and have him use his Foresight again to see if the future has changed or not, but Toshinori refuses since it would be too convenient. As Izuku is learning about Toshinori's secret, the state of affairs was gradually developing. Somewhere, a dispute between two villain groups have broken out and two villains with Gigantification Quirks. The giant villains fighting is causing carnage and destruction. Suddenly, Nejire Hado appears and uses Wring Wave to blast the giant villains onto the ground, which damages them in the process. Hado criticizes the giant villains for fighting due to their Quirks being the same. Hadou orders them to attack. Uravity and Froppy appear and using their Quirks, they unleash Meteor Fafrotskies, a move that consists of Ochaco removing gravity from large rubble and Tsuyu launching the weightless rubble at the giant villains. Ochaco and Tsuyu's combination move causes large rubble to rain down onto the giant villains, knocking them out. Having defeated the giant villains, Hado congratulates Ochaco and Tsuyu, asking if they were nervous, to which Ochaco replies that they executed the plan according to Hado's idea and Tsuyu replies that they were surprisingly calm. "Dragon Hero" Ryukyu, Hado's mentor, now understands why Hado brought Ochaco and Tsuyu here because they both have an aptitude. Ochaco and Tsuyu thank Ryukyu for employing them under internships while Hado mentions that Ochaco and Tsuyu were turned down for internships by their Field Training hosts. Ruykyu promises to help flourish Ochaco and Tsuyu's fighting ability. Ryukyu mentions that they will be able to play a role in "that case". Ryukyu states that they will be teaming up with All Might's former sidekick, Sir Nighteye and his interns Lemillion and Deku along with another known Hero and his Interns, Red Riot and Suneater. As Ochaco wonders why they will be teaming up, Ryukyu states that the reason for teaming up is due to the matters surrounding the villain organization, the Shie Hassaikai and it is a big job that may be connected to the League of Villains. Both Kai Chisaki and Tomura Shigaraki meet face to face once again. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 131 pl:Rozdział 131